


The Only

by EastVillage



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, surene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastVillage/pseuds/EastVillage
Summary: Joohyun can only wish things would never change
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 11





	The Only

**Author's Note:**

> -A Surene fanfiction inspired by the song and the lyrics of "The Only" by DJ Raiden (featuring Irene of Red Velvet)
> 
> -If you don't like fanfictions there is another revised version with different names of the characters
> 
> -It would be better if you watch the MV first and the English lyric video of the song to get into the feels of the story. 
> 
> -I'm open to any criticism and comments, I wouldn't mind. I would highly appreciate if you guys give your reviews to the story. You can be as cruel as you want to be. 
> 
> -This is my first story that I wrote, I'm not as good as you think I am.

**Joohyun’s POV**

_“Can’t everything in this world stay the same?”_

__

__

It was just another ordinary day, well not for Joohyun. It was her 16th summer and her family just moved to a new town in Daegu. That afternoon she was on her way to visit her grandma at her little corndog shop. She was simply wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt, a black denim pants and a white Keds shoes. She had already visited her shop every time her family visited the town, but this was the first time she was visiting it since they moved in town. She always loved going to her grandma’s shop. Every time they visited the town, she'd spend most of her time at her grandma’s shop doing anything she can with her. She'd help at the shop, play a round of cards, tell each other’s stories, no matter what they did together she’d always have fun. As she was about to enter the shop she was surprised when she was greeted by an unfamiliar face of a boy who just came out from the shop. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt tucked in his pants with the sleeves rolled up a bit enough to see his wrist, a pair of black jeans and a pair of plain white Adidas shoes.

“Hi, are you here to order?” Joohyun didn’t answer, “Well you can just wait over the counter” The boy smiled, for a second, you’d almost think he was closing his eyes.

When Joohyun realized she had been staring for too long she explained she was there to visit her grandma.

“Oh, you’re Joohyun, it’s nice to finally meet you. I'm Junmyeon, granny told me about you but I wouldn’t expect for her to mention me to you” Junmyeon chuckled “Granny called me to come over she said it was urgent but it turned out she just needed company, so I guess she didn’t expect you to come?” Junmyeon was still smiling at her

“Umm...”, _“No”_ she thought, in fact her grandma was the one who insisted she would visit today. Joohyun laughed and answered “Yes, she doesn’t know I was coming, and she actually told me bit about you.” Junmyeon was surprised

__

__

“So, she told you about me” He was looking down now smiling, with his other hand massaging the back of his neck, embarrassed. Joohyun wouldn’t admit she found it cute, she didn’t even realize she was already smiling at him.

“Don’t worry she didn’t tell me anything embarrassing like the time you...” She laughed not finishing she was about to say. Junmyeon was confused and took a moment to process what was happening, when he finally realized...

“She told you about that? Wow this is unbelievable, she promised she wouldn’t tell anyone we even had a deal” Junmyeon couldn’t believe how he was betrayed. Joohyun was looking at him, grinning, laughing. When Junmyeon realized this, he looked back at her and smiled back. Now the two of them were just there smiling at each other.

Joohyun couldn’t believe this, she normally kept her distance with boys despite the fact she was constantly chased by them. When Joohyun realized they were smiling at each other for too long she asked if she could come in and just at that moment her grandmother was already walking towards them. Her grandma welcomed her with a hug and bombarded her with questions, more questions came before Joohyun could even answer any of them, she missed her, if she could she would stay like this forever. Junmyeon was just there looking and smiling at this reunion he was witnessing. When the two finally broke their hug, Joohyun’s grandma looked at Junmyeon then at Joohyun.

“Ahh so you met Junmyeon already, he was just helping with the shop” Joohyun noticed her grandma’s smile getting wider, she answered with a smile and a nod.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone. We need to revise our deal” Junmyeon finally spoke out. She smiled at him as a response.

“Okay, okay but you have you go now I know you’re still busy, we’ll see each other later okay?”, Joohyun’s grandma answered and Junmyeon let out a pout and Joohyun unconsciously smiled at this.

“Okay, but we’ll settle this later okay?... Then I guess I have to go now” He looked at Joohyun “It was nice finally meeting you Joohyun”

“It was nice meeting you too” Junmyeon smiled at her for a while and Joohyun returned the same while her grandma was just at the side grinning at this interaction.

When he was finally gone her grandma started with…

“So? how was he? What do you think?” Joohyun looked at her grandma with an eyebrow cocked

” Is this why you urgently called him to the shop for so called company?” Her grandma smiled, guilty with her actions.

“It’s just for assurance” Joohyun cocked her eyebrow more. “He’s perfect for you, he’s smart, kind, and funny”

“You sound like you’re the one falling for him, and we all know you only laugh at lame joke”

“And we all know you do too” her grandma fired back “He's good looking too, those men who kept on chasing you only ruined every picture you have with them”

“You’re being too harsh on…” Joohyun couldn’t finish what she was about to say when her grandma stuffed a corndog in her mouth.

“This is a new recipe I’m trying, is it good? Junmyeon helped me with that” Joohyun noticed she was changing the topic but she didn’t mind anyway. She wouldn’t want to spend her time with her grandma just talking about boys.

\---

Joohyun was walking in the halls trying to look for her directions, Joohyun was horrible with directions, she could ask for anyone’s help but she was too shy. When she finally found her locker, she leaned her side on it and closed her eyes trying to collect herself. She felt someone come near her, she opened her eyes and saw Junmyeon in front of her with a light smile.

“Are you okay?” Joohyun didn’t answer, he laughed “It’s okay, you can be honest” Joohyun finally broke out a light laugh.

“Honestly, I’m not, it took me 15 minutes to find my way to my locker, I can only imagine what the rest of the day would be like” she laughed at herself. Junmyeon smiled at this

“Well, I can give you a tour now, if you don’t you mind” Joohyun looked at Junmyeon

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?” Junmyeon smiled, “I know you’re probably thinking I’m heaven sent.” they both let out a laugh.

“More like from a corn dog shop”

Junmyeon slightly held his hands up in the air “I’ve been caught” Joohyun let out a laugh again.

“Did she really?” Joohyun asked

“Yes, but I’m not that jerky enough to have that reason only” Junmyeon smiled

“Then why” Joohyun was curious

“Hmmm showing off to my friends that I’m friends with the prettiest and mysterious new girl in school” He tried to joke but as soon as Junmyeon finished, he finally realized what he just said and hoped she wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

Joohyun didn’t say anything, she was looking at Junmyeon who was now trying to avoid her gaze. He was nervous of what she might say next, when he finally heard her laugh

“So, people have been talking about me already”

“Why wouldn’t they, you’re really pretty, you’re the prettiest girl I have seen in my entire life, and I know there’s more of it inside of you” Junmyeon was smiling at her, Joohyun wanted to deny it that she heard him say this sincerely. “Then, should we begin our tour? The student president should be doing this, but I know you’ll have more fun with me”

Joohyun laughed at this remark but she couldn’t deny that she would.

On the tour Junmyeon constantly threw lame jokes but Joohyun laughed at almost every single one of it. Junmyeon couldn’t believe this, he had never met anyone who responded so well to his lame jokes except maybe Joohyun’s grandma. At the end of the tour Joohyun thanked him too much for helping her, she wouldn’t stop thanking him

“If you’re really that thankful you should do me a favor then” Junmyeon jokingly said.

“I think I already did, I helped you show off to the whole school that your friends with the ‘prettiest and mysterious new girl in school’” Junmyeon was surprised with her answer but ended up laughing at this.

“You have a point”, “Well class is about to start, guess we’ll have to part now, if you need any help with anything I’ll always be here” Junmyeon smiled at Joohyun before leaving

Asides from the corndog shop Joohyun and Junmyeon didn’t encounter each other that much in the first few weeks of school, they would pass by each other ending up just exchanging smiles. It was either Junmyeon was with his friends or Joohyun was, they could always approach each other for a while but they were too shy to do it in front of each other’s friends. Junmyeon was part of the student council he wasn’t one of the top students but he had high grades compared to most of the students he was popular not because of this but he also had a great sense of leadership and was always willing to help anyone in need and compared to other members student council he was very approachable. Joohyun on the other hand was just one of those students who couldn’t care less of having high grades just as long as they were high enough to pass, she could almost pass as just another average girl if it wasn’t for her looks. She was constantly asked out by other boys from different level, gifts and flowers were stuffs she’d often receive, but she turned down every single one of them without any hesitations even from the popular boys at their school and because of this she had earned the title as the “Cold-Beauty”. Her friends were mostly girls though she had some good relationship with some guys but were never that close.

One day after Joohyun finished her lunch she was outside studying and waiting under a small shed for her friends. She was having a hard time in a particular problem in math. She felt someone coming towards her and without even looking who it was she started ranting how she had been waiting for so long.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were”

Joohyun heard a man's voice and looked at the person only to realize it was Junmyeon. Junmyeon smiled at her. She was surprised but glad at the same time.

“Have you eaten lunch yet?”

Joohyun nodded as a response. Junmyeon reached out a hand to her. She looked at it, it was yoghurt. She was surprised by this gesture. She smiled and accepted it “Thank you”

Junmyeon gave a friendly smile and sat next to her. “Studying?”

“Yes, but right now I'm on the verge of giving up”

Junmyeon took a look at her notes, Joohyun looked at Junmyeon “Do I happen to be sitting next to the math genius of this school?” Joohyun said jokingly but half hoping. Junmyeon laughed at this.

“No but you happen to be sitting next to the handsome guy who understands math enough to pass it”

This answer was enough for Joohyun, she immediately asked for his help but Junmyeon wouldn’t easily do so without playing hard to get for a bit. When Joohyun was about to give up she stood up and was about to leave then Junmyeon grab a hold of her wrist and pulled her back next to him. He helped her study and after a while Joohyun ended up helping him with History.

After that Joohyun and Junmyeon interacted more, they would often seek help from each other. Sometimes they'd go to the shop together after school, they grew more closer to each other and after a while Junmyeon couldn’t deny he was starting to like Joohyun more than just a friend.

Despite the fact they were never in the same class Joohyun and Junmyeon stayed the same. It was only after a year that the whole school knew how Junmyeon felt towards Joohyun, and everyone was constantly teasing him about this. Joohyun thought Junmyeon would start avoiding her, but he didn’t, even though he was never verbal to Joohyun about his feelings towards her he was still the same to her. He would still help Joohyun whenever he could, he would still approach her when he can, and even throw his usual lame jokes at her. Joohyun was glad for this, she didn’t want things to change between them. Even though she never really reciprocated his feelings, she still wanted to have him with her. Junmyeon was the only guy she had built this kind of relationship with, the only one rather.

“I want to know you’ll always be there Junmyeon”, Junmyeon looked at her and smiled

“Of course,” Joohyun was smiling now, this was enough for her.

\---

_“I wish for us to stay like this it’s always been.”_

__

__

3 months in college, Joohyun was having a hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle. She was in a café reading a book, she was supposed to meet Junmyeon at 3:00 but by 2:30 she was already at the café. She was waiting for Junmyeon before she’d order anything. While waiting she was reading a book “Kim Ji-Young, Born in 1982.”. After a while Joohyun set her book a side on the table and headed to the comfort room. When she went out of the comfort room, she stopped at her tracks and smiled when she saw Junmyeon was already seating at her table. She quickly approached him. They greeted each other with a hug, Joohyun couldn’t hide how happy she was to see someone who didn’t remind her of college.

Junmyeon saw how happy she was. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Yes, why? Are you going to start teasing me again? All you ever do is tease me all the time even after all these months” Joohyun couldn’t say no because she really did, this made Junmyeon happy.

“okay, okay I won’t” Junmyeon gave her an evil smile and for this Joohyun gave him her threatening eyes.

A waitress approached them to give the menu

Junmyeon laughed “You haven’t change, you’re still cute.”

“And you still like me, don’t you?” Junmyeon just looked down at the menu and smiled “I can’t believe this you should already start looking for someone else Junmyeon you know I just want us to be friends” Junmyeon had to hide his pain with a smile.

“How can I possibly find someone better than you”

“You don’t need to; you just need to find someone who makes you happier” Even though she and Junmyeon had a lot of fun together she knew how she had only been hurting him but she didn’t want to lose him as a friend. She had have made countless efforts to make him stop.

Junmyeon just smiled and changed the topic by asking for her order. She knew he was changing the topic but she understood when Junmyeon didn’t want to talk about things. After a while Joohyun and Junmyeon finished their order.

“How are you?” Junmyeon asked

Joohyun pouted “I missed you, I miss granny, I miss High-school and I miss everyone in town” Junmyeon smiled

“Me too”

Joohyun looked at him “Why did you have to go to a university 3 hours from mine”

Junmyeon reached his hand to Joohyun’s head and patted it. “That’s okay, we’ll just get used to this, like we’ll always do” Joohyun looked up at him and Junmyeon stared back at her and smiled. 

They finished their drinks and decided to go for a walk before they go to the movies. They linked their arms together and took a walk in the park. They talked about their first few months in college. Junmyeon was a major in Creative Writing and Joohyun was a major in Interior Design. Junmyeon took his pleasure to tease Joohyun for probably breaking men’s hearts before even giving them a chance but when Junmyeon saw she wasn’t liking it already he stopped. This was one of the things they’ve learned from each other throughout the years together, they both always knew when to stop nosing on each other’s business. But whole throughout it was mostly just them sharing their tough times.

“When I moved here in Seoul, I didn’t expect it to be like this.” They were already in the cinema, waiting for the movie to start when Joohyun whispered. She was looking at him

“We all didn’t” Junmyeon paused “I guess we just need to get used to all of this now and prepare for everything ahead of us.” The movie was starting already

“Can’t everything in this world stay the same?” Junmyeon looked at Joohyun who was now focusing on the screen.

They didn’t really pay much attention to the movie; they were constantly teasing each other with their glares. From time to time they were often shushed by other people when one of them shrieks to loud. Halfway through the movie Joohyun got tired and removed the dividers from their seats, she leaned her head on one of Junmyeon’s shoulders and linked their arms together. 

That was probably the best day Joohyun had have ever since she moved in Seoul. She was at her small apartment now. She was settling her stuffs and pulled out the book she brought with her. When she opened it a piece of paper flew out from the pages, she picked it up and realized it was a photo of Junmyeon and her together. She smiled at the picture and flipped it, there was a note

“Everything around us change, but you’ll always have me”

-Your handsome rabbit friends

Below the note was a phone number

“If you ever have a hard time, I’m always one phone call away :)”

This made Joohyun smiled. She immediately took out her wallet and tucked the photo in one it’s pockets.

\---

Just a few months after their first semester ended Joohyun was at school, she could hardly pay attention to every class she attended. She just wanted the day to end so she’d just be on her bed, lying down. When she had no more classes to attend to, she immediately headed out of the building. When she went outside, she thought she was dreaming but didn’t want to believe she was. Junmyeon was outside standing, he looked up and finally spotted Joohyun looking at him, he smiled of comfort. She immediately ran towards him and Junmyeon prepared himself for her hug. They hugged and stayed like this for a while. Joohyun never called Junmyeon after the day they went to the movies together, she didn’t want him to be involve that much with her. She was mad for why he was here with her now, but all she could think right now was how happy she is that he was.

“How did you know?” They were still hugging

“Mother called me” Junmyeon pulled away from Joohyun enough to look at her, he could see how stressed she was. He frowned at this; he could only imagine how much she’d been through for the last few days. 

They were at the rooftop of Joohyun’s little apartment building lying down, it was nearly sunset. They didn’t speak that much, Junmyeon was waiting for Joohyun to be ready to share everything. He’d talk about anything to Joohyun his silly stories with his friends he made at his university, the series of failed blind dates he went or at least his friends did. He had to make an effort to make her feel better, he even had to make an effort to throw more of his lame jokes at her. Whenever he saw her smile, he wanted her to stay like that.

“You’ve change, you know that?” Junmyeon was surprised at the sudden remark

“I don’t know, did I?”

“Yes, you don’t throw your lame jokes anymore, I see you trying to make more efforts than you usually did” Joohyun laughed “Honestly you’re better to be around with without your lame jokes” Joohyun joked

“Hey if I were to recall, out of all the people I’ve been with you were the one who laughed the most at my lame jokes” Junmyeon pretended to be offended. Joohyun smiled

“I was doing it out of courtesy, you helped me out a lot when we first moved in town”

Junmyeon was left speechless at this so they just laughed it all off.

They were silent for a while “That me wouldn’t have thought her parents would get divorced just a few months after she enters college”

Junmyeon looked at Joohyun, she didn’t say anything else

Joohyun looked back at him and tried to make the most genuine smile she could at that moment.

Junmyeon pulled her into his arms, she rested on his chest and not after a while she started crying. Her tears were making his sweater wet but he didn’t mind, he let her cry and share everything she wanted to, he was just there listening to all of it. After a while Joohyun stopped crying but was still on Junmyeon’s arms. They stayed like that for a while until Joohyun fell deep asleep. Junmyeon didn’t want to wake her up so he carried her back to her apartment and laid her down in bed. He couldn’t leave her so he stayed and slept at her couch.

Junmyeon woke up earlier than Joohyun. He started preparing breakfast for Joohyun. While he was cooking Joohyun woke up and walked towards the kitchen where Junmyeon was. Junmyeon saw her walk in, he looked back at her. For a while they stared at each other, after a few seconds Joohyun smiled at him and continued walking towards him. They hugged

“Thank you Junmyeon” Joohyun mumbled on his chest

“I told you, you’ll always have me, even if you won’t call me, I’ll always be here when you need me”

Joohyun pulled away and looked at him, smiling. This was what she needed; she was more assured now that he’ll always be there for her.

Seeing her smile, Junmyeon didn’t want anything else.

\---

_“My heart is always excited whenever I have the chance too see you”_

__

__

2nd year in college

Joohyun was walking in the hall way of her university happily. Even though Joohyun’s morning went by as just another normal morning as a college student, what waited for her for the rest of the day was what made Joohyun smile nonstop that day. Joohyun had no more classes to attend in the afternoon, she could do anything she wanted that meant she could meet up with Junmyeon who also had no appointments that day. As usual when she saw Junmyeon waiting for her at the school’s parking lot she ran towards him and hugged him. This time she ran so fast that when they hugged, they almost fell down together if it wasn’t for Junmyeon’s quick reflex to grab a hold on to the roof top of his car.

“I missed you too” Junmyeon said with a laugh before Joohyun could even say anything.

They were hugging for a long time, Joohyun could feel Junmyeon trying to naturally break free from the hug so she intentionally hugged him even tighter. This made Junmyeon make more effort to break free from Joohyun’s tight hug.

When he successfully did, Joohyun looked at him with a pout making Junmyeon’s heart flutter, Junmyeon smiled finding this cute. He pinched one of Joohyun’s cheek and Joohyun let out a cute shriek.

Junmyeon asked what they would do, Joohyun without any hesitations said they’d go to an amusement park. Considering how easily Joohyun get scared this was new to Junmyeon. When they were at the amusement park Junmyeon suggested they’d choose the friendlier rides but Joohyun immediately said no, Joohyun was aware that Junmyeon knows how scared she was already with her own answer but she stands firm on it. They were at the ticket booth for the Viking Ride.

“Hey, I know how light hearted you are, so are you sure about this?” Junmyeon with a concerning voice. Joohyun looked at him

“Junmyeon we’re only getting older. I might as well conquer everything I can while I’m still young and I might as well conquer it with you” Joohyun boldly answered him

Junmyeon was still looking at her concerned.

“Don’t worry Junmyeon, I know myself, we’ll just take one ride for today” She smiled at him waiting for him to smile back. Junmyeon finally gave in and smiled back.

At the ride Joohyun couldn’t stop screaming every time it went down. Junmyeon was just smiling at her whole throughout the ride. Joohyun was so scared that when the ride barely just started, she was already holding on to Junmyeon’s arms so tightly. Even after the ride she was still holding on to his arms, she was holding it so tight that Junmyeon’s arms were starting to ache. After that ride Junmyeon decided they’d go ride the carousel together, and this actually made her excited. When it was their turn Joohyun ran to ride the pink horse and Junmyeon rode the purple one just beside hers. Joohyun was so happy, Junmyeon on the other hand was just smiling and taking pictures of her. Joohyun didn’t want the ride to end, it reminded her when she was just young, free and happy with nothing to worry about she wanted to go back to be like that again, but everything keeps on changing and making that dream more impossible. When the ride ended, they grabbed a lunch at a nearby restaurant. After they had their lunch, they decided to go for a drive anywhere.

Junmyeon was driving them away from the city, she didn’t know where they were heading and she didn’t bother to ask. She didn’t mind going anywhere with Junmyeon. When they were out from the city, they were driving with the sea beside them. Junmyeon rolled their windows down and continued driving like this. They didn’t talk that much, they were both already contented enough to be with each other’s presence, they didn’t need to talk that much even if they haven’t seen each other that much after a long time.

Joohyun was feeling the air brushing her face with her eyes closed, she felt the car moving slower till it came to a full stop at the of the rode. She opened her eyes and looked at Junmyeon who was already smiling at her, she was confused. Junmyeon switched his gaze to the view outside at Joohyun’s side, she turned to look and realize it was the sea, she then turned back to Junmyeon and smiled. They went out of the car and started walking together with their arms linked. It was nearly sunset, all they talked about their college life, Joohyun’s countless men who she rejected, Junmyeon’s countless of failed blind dates he went to, and any stories they could tell to each other. They were facing the sunset, Joohyun had her eyes closed.

“It hurts to see you hurting like this Joohyun” Joohyun was surprised she opened her eyes and quickly turned to Junmyeon. She smiled

“What do you mean, I’m happy right now. I’m with you”

“I already know Joohyun… You don’t have go through this alone”

She just looked down and smiled. A month after her parent’s divorce was finalized her grandma was diagnosed with cancer. Luckily, they discovered it early but the odds were still great. Joohyun didn’t say anything.

Junmyeon untangled their arms together

“I like you” Joohyun was surprised, she was always aware of Junmyeon’s feelings towards her and even with the constant teasing from the whole school she had never heard him confess to her before. She looked up at Junmyeon, Junmyeon was reaching out to pick out a yellow flower from a tree, he took it and turned back to Joohyun again

“I like you Joohyun, and I want to make you happy, I want to love you and be someone you love…” Junmyeon paused “… not just as a friend” Joohyun was still staring at him

Junmyeon gave reached out to give the flower to her. Joohyun looked at his offer and stared at it, after a few seconds she smiled and accepted it. She brought the flower close to her nose enough to smell its aroma.

“It’s pretty” she was still smiling, she looked back up to Junmyeon and her smile became wider. Junmyeon then smiled at her. They continued to walk side by side now, without their arms linked together and this made Joohyun feel more excited.

\---

It was summer break, Joohyun was walking around her hometown, she was heading towards her grandma’s shop. She wasn’t in any rush; she took her time to enjoy the summer breeze and enjoy every scenery she passed by. From time to time she stopped by at the places where she and her friends used to hang out, or even the ones where she alone spent her time in. She was being nostalgic as she had always been. When she arrived at her grandma’s shop, she didn’t need to knock. She took out the keys she had for the shop and went inside. She stopped as soon as she got in and let everything sink in. She took her time to look around the shop. After a while she heard the door open, she turned to look and saw Junmyeon.

“Hi” Joohyun greeted him with a light smile

He walked towards the collection of Vintage LP records where Joohyun was. He stood behind Joohyun who was looking at the collection. A particular record caught Junmyeon’s attention, he reached towards it and took it out for a look. He let out a smile

“She used to force me to learning this dance with her, I could never escape from her whenever she starts to drag me to dance it with her, I don’t know why she wanted me to learn this dance so badly”

Joohyun laughed realizing what her grandma did “Funny, I made her teach me that dance every time we visited her in town” Junmyeon was surprised, he looked at Joohyun who was still looking at the record.

Junmyeon finally let out a laugh, “That makes everything clear to me now.” Junmyeon along with the record went to the other side of the shop where a record player was placed on a table. Joohyun was watching him as he set it up to play. The music started playing, Junmyeon turned to face Joohyun and reached out a hand offering her to dance with him. Joohyun smiled and gladly accepted the offer. Junmyeon spun her around as he pulled her closer to him. Joohyun held on to his hand and shoulder, Junmyeon slid his other hand lightly just below her waist. They danced to the rhythm of the song, from time to time Junmyeon would spin Joohyun around. The room felt lighter now that it was filled with their laughter. Joohyun slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and Junmyeon’s around her waist. They went on dancing like that, even after the music ended, they stayed in each other’s arms. Joohyun pulled away just enough to look at him. They were staring at each other’s eyes, until finally Joohyun closed the space between them and kiss him. Junmyeon was new to this, but everything at that moment felt right and perfect. 

Joohyun was the one who broke the kiss, they leaned on to each other’s forehead. “Thank you” Joohyun opened her eyes to look at Junmyeon “and I’m sorry” Junmyeon opened his eyes and looked back at Joohyun, confused. “You’ve always been there for me, every time I needed you were always there, and I’m sorry I made you wait for too long” She buried her face on his chest. Junmyeon smiled at this and hugged her tighter

“No, you don’t need to be” He pulled away and cupped her face. He looked at her “You’re cute” he said and gave her a peck. “Who would have thought those dance lessons would actually pay off”, they laughed. They pulled away from each other and held hands, her hands fitted perfectly in his. This was the first time they’ve held hands like this, it felt unfamiliar but warm and comforting. She felt his thumb caressing her hands, everything felt right. They looked at their tangled hands, they both couldn’t hide their smiles.

They continued to roam around the shop hand in hand, they came across a photo of the three of them Junmyeon, Joohyun and her grandma, it was from the time Joohyun and Junmyeon decided to skip school together. After their little adventure together, they eventually encountered an officer. They were wearing their uniforms so they ran off quickly before they were caught. When they had nowhere else to go, they went to her grandma’s shop, she was mad at them and she wouldn’t let them stay in her shop, but Junmyeon made a careful effort to climb over the counter and get inside. When he was finally in, he went to the door and opened it to let Joohyun in. Her grandma tried to kick them out but she had no chance against the two. She had no choice but to let them stay, so she ended up closing the shop for the day, serving them lunch and let them stayed at the roof where they mostly had their fun.

“She was the best”

“She was” Junmyeon looked at Joohyun, they were still holding hands “She’s in a better place now Joohyun and I’m sure she’s happy there” 

“She won’t be too happy to know that this only happened a week after she left” She raised their hands locked together. Joohyun smiled at Junmyeon when he let out a laugh “I’m sorry Junmyeon”

Junmyeon looked at her “It’s okay, I understand. You’ve been through so much for the last 14 months, I understand” he smiled at her waiting for her to smile back. “Smile for me please” he asked her softly, but she wouldn’t. “Please to compensate for those 14 months” he pouted “Please” he was trying to look cute in front of her now. She couldn’t hold herself back and finally gave in a smile.

\---

_“I’m never going to let go of this hand”_

__

__

“Are you now starting to regret those time you didn’t let me in your apartment?” Junmyeon was teasing his girlfriend who was sulking. They were at the department store, buying some ingredients together, they decided they would bake a cake.

At their first few months together Junmyeon visited Joohyun more often, Joohyun couldn't deny that she loved seeing him more, but he was visiting too often. They were already in their 3rd year in college that time, she was worried he might have been prioritizing her more. She tried to open this to him multiple of times already but he still visited her more often. Until one day when Junmyeon surprised visited her, Joohyun didn’t answer any of Junmyeon's call and ignored him. Junmyeon even tried to go to her apartment but Joohyun firmly didn’t let him in. After that Junmyeon asked for Joohyun’s permission before visiting her, of course he tried to rebel her but it only ended up with Joohyun ignoring his calls and ignoring him when he was at the front of her doorsteps. Junmyeon had always asked Joohyun’s permission, but most of the time she didn’t let him, insisting they both needed to focus on their studies. At their 4th and final year in college Junmyeon naturally couldn’t visit Joohyun more often, this time it was Joohyun’s turn of asking Junmyeon to visit her. Junmyeon was loving this turned table, he loved it when Joohyun was acting cute at the other side of their call, but as much as he loved it, he still hated how he often couldn’t visit her.

“You’re enjoying yourself too much” Joohyun side glared at her boyfriend as she reached out for the flour right next to her and placed in inside their kart. Junmyeon saw this and laughed, he stopped and turned her to face him. He stared at her smiling

“I would be a bad boyfriend if I was enjoying this.” Junmyeon pretended to defend himself and pulled her to a hug. Junmyeon felt Joohyun starting to cry in his chest, he pulled away, looked at her and wiped away her tears, he stared at her. Joohyun never failed to mesmerize Junmyeon with her beauty, but this time he could finally look at her as long as he wanted without trying to make her not notice it. He wanted to kiss her but he knew he couldn’t at a public place. Joohyun reading half of his thoughts, she quickly covered her lower half face with her hands and not only after a while she broke free from his arms. She glared at him

“I know what you’re about to do” Junmyeon laughed at this accusation.

“Of course, I wouldn’t, it'll only end up with you scolding me” He said as he grabbed her hand to hold it.

They continued to shop holding hands. Joohyun didn’t want to let go every time Junmyeon needed to, so before he would let go of her hand to grab something, she would hold on to it tighter. After a while of doing this Junmyeon smiled at her before turning around and letting go. Next thing she knew his other hand was the one holding on to her already while he used his other hand to reach something behind them. Joohyun couldn’t stop herself from smiling when he continued doing this, switching his other hand to hold her. Junmyeon could see Joohyun smiling so brightly from his peripheral vision. They continued to hold hands even on their drive to Junmyeon’s apartment, Joohyun held Junmyeon’s hand wrapping it with two of hers.

“So, you were totally against with me giving you a peck in the grocery store, but you make me drive with one hand event though you know how it would only risk our safety” Along the way Junmyeon let out a remark, while smiling at Joohyun who was busying herself staring at their hands together.

“No matter what, I know I'm safer when I'm with you” She looked at Junmyeon who was now focusing at road and continued to look at him with her hands wrapped around Junmyeon’s.

When they arrived at Junmyeon’s apartment, he was surprised to how quickly Joohyun let go of his hand and stormed in inside of his apartment with the groceries. He could hear her head towards his small kitchen settling the equipment and ingredients they needed for baking. Neither of them had have any experience in baking, they haven’t got any clue what to do and what not to do. The only thing they’re relying on now was Joohyun’s skills in cooking, which they think is pretty much the same. It was a mess, if they didn’t successfully pull off the cake you could say all they did was create a huge mess in Junmyeon’s kitchen. It wasn't supposed to be this much of a mess when Junmyeon didn’t help at all and was just distracting Joohyun, this ended up with Joohyun banning him from the kitchen until the cake was baked. So, he spent his time sitting down at the table trying to strike a cute conversation with Joohyun, but Joohyun constantly ignored him. This made him get up and surprised her with flour and spilled it on her face when she turned around. Joohyun registered what just happened and quickly grabbed flour from the table to take back on him, when Junmyeon saw this he quickly ran off but Joohyun got a hold of him before he could. This caused most of the mess in the kitchen. After their little battle they proceeded with the frostings and icings, this time they were attacking each other with their icings. They were moving too much that it almost caused their cake to fall luckily Junmyeon caught a careful hold not to destroy it just enough to save it from a fall.

After their messy baking session, they cleaned their selves up. Joohyun with her clothes messed up with flour and icings ended up wearing one of Junmyeon’s sweater. She settled herself on Junmyeon’s bed first, with a movie playing on the TV in front of them. When Junmyeon climbed next to her she quickly went straight to his arms and cuddled each other. She adjusted themselves so she could hold his hand. They ate a few pieces from the cake they made, and it was mostly Junmyeon feeding Joohyun so they didn’t need to break their position. Joohyun busied herself again by looking at their hands together.

“Should I just cut off my hands so you could marry it?” Junmyeon joked at Joohyun, she looked at him

“Could you?” Joohyun looked at him almost looking serious. Junmyeon laughed and looked at their hands together.

Junmyeon sighed “The next 14 months is going to be the longest one in my life”

“I know, I really thought we would be together more often after college.” He was caressing her hand with his thumb

Junmyeon and Joohyun were excited knowing they would be graduating, this meant they could spend more time together, but a few months before graduation Junmyeon was offered an internship in L.A for a year. Junmyeon hesitated accepting it knowing this would only make him and Joohyun more distant. Even though Joohyun too didn’t like this, she was the one who insisted he'd accept it. It was once in a lifetime opportunity and she didn’t want him to turn this down because of her. So, for the remaining few months together, they spent the most out of it and visited each other more often. They wouldn’t do anything special, they often just stayed at each other’s apartment and ending up falling asleep side by side, cuddled up together even with their spacious beds.

Now it was only a week left till Junmyeon boards to the states.

Joohyun stared at their hands being together and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling so brightly. She loved it when they held hands, she felt warmer and safer and wished it could stay like this forever. She moved slightly away from him and looked at him, Junmyeon looked at her confused. She reached out with her other to touch his face, her fingers trailing from his temples, cheeks, jaws, and lips. Junmyeon held her hand planted a long kiss on her palms.

“I love you, I love you so much Joohyun” Joohyun smiled and gave him a peck.

“I love you too”

They couldn’t finish the movie instead they ended up falling asleep together in each other’s arms.

\---

**Junmyeon’s POV**

_“I want to be with you always”_

__

__

Junmyeon watched Joohyun smiling so brightly, walking around so perfectly in the streets of the city Santorini. Junmyeon didn’t look elsewhere, he didn’t want to look anywhere else but her. They were headed to eat lunch but they took their time to walk around the city. Taking pictures together, most of it were Junmyeon’s candid shots of Joohyun with the polaroid they bought together at a vintage shop they stopped by earlier, and when they arrived at the restaurant it didn’t stop there. They settled themselves at the table where they could enjoy the view of the sea beside the restaurant. Waiting for their order Junmyeon kept on taking pictures of Joohyun. He stopped for a moment to stare at her sitting and looking at the sea beside them at the other side of the table, he watched as the sunlight touched her skin and the sea breezes strong enough to blow her hair, everything was perfect it was as if they were just there to make her look more ethereal. He was just so deeply in love with her, _“he had to control himself, stop himself”_ he thought. He tried to divert his attention by taking more pictures of the view around them. When Joohyun noticed this, she got a bit of annoyed.

__

__

“Ya!” Joohyun called for his attention trying to pretend to be aggressive but it only ended up making her sound cuter, he smirked and continued to take one more shot of the view beside them. “You’ve only been taking pictures of everything around us, take pictures of me too” Joohyun gave up and whined at him with a pout. He looked at her and couldn’t stop himself from giving in. He took pictures of Joohyun and after a while Joohyun moved their seat closer to each other to take pictures together, when they finished, they didn’t bother to move their seats back and continued to eat their meal side by side with the view of the sea just in front of them. From time to time Junmyeon would pull out his phone quickly to take more pictures of her

They were supposed to go sailing on the waters of the Aegean Sea but they had a change of plans when Joohyun said she wanted to experience the famous streets of Oia. She had always wanted to visit Santorini ever since she saw the movie “The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants” with her family. They had planned what they would do together just weeks before, at that time Joohyun was confident she could go sailing without panicking about anything that might happen, but in the end she didn’t. She felt guilty, she knew how excited Junmyeon was to go sailing with her but he didn’t really care all he really just wanted was to spend time with Joohyun after a year of staying in the states. Wandering in the streets of Oia they didn’t talk that much, Joohyun took her time to enjoy everything they passed by constantly looking at Junmyeon showing him her brightest smile. Junmyeon didn’t bother to take pictures anymore, he was just looking at his girlfriend trying to contain himself from bursting out of love every time she looked at him so happy with everything. They were walking up on the stairs Joohyun was ahead of him excited to wander more into the streets. When she reached the top, she turned to look at Junmyeon. She was waiting for him and smiling so brightly at him. He kept his pace on approaching her, looking at her he imagined just how his life would be if he’d see this smile every day in his life, when he wakes up, goes home, eat his meals and before he goes to sleep. _“control yourself Junmyeon”_ he repeated to himself. When he was 2 steps away from the top, he stopped in front of her, now Joohyun was taller than him with a huge gap. He looked up at her, she looked down to stare back at him. They were silent for a while then Junmyeon buried his face on her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

__

__

“Why are you being like this hmm?” She asked him softly, hugging him back with her other hand caressing his hair. “Why are you being quiet all of a sudden” she pushed him away to look at him, he looked at her and close his eyes, just listening to her and feeling every touch. Joohyun comb away with her fingers some of his hair on his forehead. She stopped and look at him then reached down to press her lips against his. She felt Junmyeon’s lips curve into a smile as they kissed. She pulled away Junmyeon opened his eyes and looked at her, he stared at her intently. Joohyun slightly tilted her head, amused then gave a light smile. _“This was it”_ He couldn’t control himself anymore, he wasn’t thinking anymore when he walked up 2 steps more. He turned her to face him. She was confused, he pulled out a small brown paper bag from his pockets and pulled out the ring inside it, he knelt down on one knee

__

__

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Joohyun answered before he could even say anything.

He tried to contain himself and smiled pressing his lips against each other. When he tried to say something Joohyun interrupted him repeatedly with her ‘Yes’. Junmyeon laughed at this

“You have to make me say something” he looked up at her still on his knee.

Joohyun took a step closer to him, holding his head lovingly, smiling “Yes” she said this again but this time her voice was soft.

Junmyeon stared at her, so in love “Marry me, smile at me every day, every morning, every night, everywhere”

Joohyun laughed lightly and took her time before she answered “Yes”

At this Junmyeon stood up and slid the ring on her finger. He had just bought it last night they were walking around the mall when he spotted a particular ring in a certain shop. Of course, he couldn’t buy it with her so before they went home, he made up an excuse to go back inside the mall quickly buying the ring he had spotted just earlier. He didn’t need to look around more, somehow, he just felt it was the one he needed. He had always thought about spending the rest of his life with her but he never has had any thought of proposing yet, but that night he was already buying a ring with no plans of how and when he would propose and now there, he was with her the girl he had long for all his life with the ring on her finger. Junmyeon could see the tears forming in her eyes, the tears fell and Joohyun pulled him by the neck and kiss him.

\---

**Joohyun’s POV**

They've walked through together these streets countless of times already. They've witness it change, the trees, stress, shops, everything, everything even them. They’ve change along with the streets they walk together, the people they used to say greet when they happen to pass by, the trees that they walk under with their leaves that blooms and falls that they witness every little walk they had together, the shops they stop by and wander around, everything. Everything was different, like it was mocking all the memories they build. It was as if everything really left her, she lost everything but never him. Walking through these streets with him by her side as he had always been, defying everything that changed around her and left her. With him it made it seem like it didn’t matter. He was always beside her and she couldn’t ask for more. More things might be leaving her life but it didn’t matter anymore because she knew he'll always be “The Only” who wouldn’t leave her.

“This was where we first met”

“It looks so different from that day.”

“Did you know? I was actually scared when I first met you. You kept on laughing at me that I thought you were making fun of me.” Joohyun looked at her husband, taken aback and hit his arms.

“Ya!” Junmyeon laughed at his wife’s reaction as he rubbed the part of the injury. “Why would you think I was making fun of you just because I was laughing.”

“Well I have heard a lot of rumour about you when you first moved in” She tsk at this and didn’t answer. They went silent for a while.

“But did you know, I actually fell in love with you in first sight.”

“What?!! That’s not possible” Joohyun didn’t answer and was just giggling”

“Then... If that’s true... Why did you make me...” He paused “Wait... You were basically torturing me.” He pointed his finger at her, accusing her.

“Ya! Don’t make me feel worse” She pouted “I just thought what we had was perfect already, I was afraid if we'd change and eventually split up. I didn’t want to lose you even it means we'd just stay as friends.”

As much as how Junmyeon wanted to tease her more, he couldn’t. Somehow, he felt guilty and pulled her into a hug. He laughed

“Okay okay, you don't have to cry” She smiled as she buried get face into him, feeling his hands running his back and patting her head carefully as if she was the most precious thing ever.

They continued to walk together

“Junmyeon”

“Mmm?”

“Still After all these times, like the first time when you were by my side, you’re The Only” Junmyeon smiled.

“You’re being sentimental again, aren’t you?” Junmyeon teases her, and in response she rolled her eyes at him.

“Ya!” Junmyeon giggles, he knows he teases her too much but he can’t help himself knowing this would always make Joohyun act aggressively cute at him.

“You’re my dream” He winks at her, trying to play along.

“Stop it, it doesn’t suit you” She cringes at this, Junmyeon couldn’t say anything and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm open to any criticism and comments, I wouldn't mind. I would highly appreciate if you guys give your reviews to the story. You can be as cruel as you want to be. 
> 
> -Follow me in Instagram, Twitter, Wattpad, and Pinterest (1song_1story) to get updated with my stories inspired by songs (mostly K-Pop). I can also take requests. 
> 
> -This is the first story that I wrote, I'm not as good as you think I am.


End file.
